


On Wine And Glowing

by moonix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has discovered the merits of pouting, German Christmas markets, Kevin drinks Glühwein, Kevin makes Knox Knox jokes, M/M, Nicky is a precious sugar plum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix
Summary: The Foxes visit a German Christmas market. Mulled wine happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvanderwon (missbysshe)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luvanderwon+%28missbysshe%29).



> If you want to know what the German bits mean, hover over them with your mouse and a translation will (should) appear (if I got the html right)! :) I also added them in the end notes since apparently the mouse-over thing doesn't work on phones.
> 
> (I know Erik's supposed to be from Berlin, but I'm going to pretend he has extended family in the Saarland region, bear with me.)

“Hey, Kevin? Maybe slow down on the Glühwein a little?”

Kevin, swaying on the spot, looked vaguely offended at the notion, and downed his cup with even more conviction than before. Some of the mulled wine sloshed over the side and seeped into his gloves, but Kevin didn't seem at all perturbed. Erik reeled Nicky in tighter against his side, letting his smug laugh trickle into the wool of Nicky's hat.

“Sei froh, dass er die Feuerzangenbowle noch nicht entdeckt hat,” Erik muttered, nose sliding down into the hair at Nicky's temple so his mouth was pressed up warm and dry against Nicky's ear. He always had such nice, soft lips, and Nicky always, always wanted to kiss them, but he was also always trying to get behind Erik's secret of having such nice lips without using up tons and tons of chapstick.

Like a demon summoned by Erik's words, Andrew appeared behind Kevin with a grin that could split wood and two sickly green mugs in his hands that had flames lapping from their mouths. Nicky had made intimate acquaintance with the particular devilry that was Feuerzangenbowle on his first visit to Germany, when Erik's extended family had descended on the Klose household with bottles of semi-legal home-brewed booze, endless packs of sticky playing cards, and all the determination in the world to teach the naïve, trusting American how to drink and play like a true Saarländer. The weight of the memory was sharp and sour on the back of Nicky's tongue, and so all he could do when he watched Andrew hand one of the infernal brews over to Kevin was groan in horrified sympathy.

“Why, Andrew, how lovely of you to buy drinks for the girls,” the angelic voice of Renee Walker, saviour extraordinaire, piped up just as both of the mugs in Andrew's hands were gently transferred to the capable ownership of Dan and Allison, neither of whom were anywhere near drunk yet, and both of whom had notoriously high alcohol tolerance. Nicky breathed a small sigh of relief and sagged against Erik. On second thought, perhaps he'd had a little too much of the Glühwein himself.

“Alles okay, Spatz?”

“Hmm,” Nicky hummed, leaning further on his boyfriend. Future husband. Oh, man, that still sent a thrill through him like his and Erik's very first kiss behind the Kloses' old barn. He could almost smell the remnants of damp hay, long-gone chickens and motor oil from the bikes parked there over the winter when Erik and his brothers couldn't drive them in the snow. “Zu viel Wühglein.”

“Da bist du nicht der einzige,” Erik chuckled, hoisting him into a steadier position so he could watch Andrew pout at Renee for ruining his fun while Kevin slowly listed sideways into one of the tables. It was Aaron who caught him at the last moment with a look of utter disgust on his face.

“Put that away now,” Neil chided Andrew, and Nicky wasn't sure where he'd suddenly appeared from, but that was Neil Josten for you. Andrew increased his pouting just to be contrary, or maybe to incite Neil to kiss him, in which case he got what he wanted. Nicky turned to Erik and mimicked the pout to see if it worked. It did.

“Mein Prinz Charmant,” Nicky told Erik with his mouth slithering off the side of Erik's, humming and fisting his hands in Erik's coat. Erik laughed and kissed him again. It was a silly nickname, given when Nicky's German had been much more deplorable, but somehow it had stuck around, like all silly nicknames do.

They _had_ originally bonded over a shared love of Disney, after all, so it was rather fitting.

“What is this, couples' night?” Allison scoffed into her drink. Next to her, Matt had put his arms around Dan and his chin on top of her head and was stealing sips from her mug, and Kevin seemed to have fallen asleep on Aaron's shoulder. The idea of Aaron and Kevin being counted as a couple was so ludicrous to Nicky that he had to laugh very violently and suddenly, and Erik had to hold him upright again and shield him from Aaron throwing caramelised almonds at him with vicious aim. Nicky was quite sure Aaron had had a few cups of mulled wine as well, but he seemed to be pacing himself better than Kevin and Nicky had.

Kevin snapped awake with a thin, giggly “Knox Knox,” and Aaron groaned and pushed him off with such force that he went careening into Renee, who neatly sidestepped.

“I swear to fucking god Kevin,” Aaron snarled as Kevin was still trying to get a grip on a nearby stranger, “if you make one more fucking Knox Knox joke, I will strangle you with the nearest string of fairy lights I can lay my hands on.”

“Jeremy Knox,” Nicky whispered to Erik, “Kapitän der Trojaner, Kevin steht auf ihn.”

“Ah,” Erik nodded. “Hey, Kevin, who's there?”

The team collectively groaned. They had all heard every single variant of Kevin's drunk Knox Knox jokes before – many, _many_ times. Aaron looked milliseconds away from murder, but Neil was faster, slapping a hand over Kevin's mouth without disenganging from the very public display of affection that was still going on between him and Andrew, which, Nicky noted with despair, they only did when Nicky was drunk. It was un _fair_.

Behind Neil's hand, Kevin mumbled something about Trojan horses, and Allison clapped her perfectly manicured hand on top of Neil's. They had matching nail polish – festive green and gold today – though Neil's was already chipped and raggedy where Allison's was still pristine.

“Kevin, you're a disgrace,” Dan told Kevin cheerfully, patting his shoulder. “Never change.”

“Scuuuse you,” Nicky had to chime in, “ _I'm_ the biggest fucking disgrace here, no offence Kevin. Just ask my... ask my parents. Mhmm.”

“Oh je,” Erik said, grinning and adjusting Nicky's hat which had become lopsided at some point during the leaning and sliding and kissing. “Du bist ja betrunkener als ich dachte. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Auch Prinzengatten brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf, hm?”

“Schnn,” Nicky said eloquently. He watched as Andrew stole Aaron's bag of caramelised almonds while the latter was distracted trying to pretend he wasn't looking anywhere but at Nicky and Erik's little display of sordid gayness. If Nicky had been a tougher person, he would have been offended, but as it was, Nicky just felt a warm, gooey sort of happiness that Aaron was at least not openly vomiting his homophobia everywhere anymore now. He was _trying_ , god damn it – not even Nicky's own parents had ever got this far, so it already meant... something.

“Aaron,” Nicky called out as they were making their rounds and Erik was explaining to Dan and Renee how to get to the nearest underground station. “Aaron, my best, mostest, least violent cousin. I love you, man. Weißt du?”

“I love you, too, Nicky, sleep well,” Aaron said, although it came out more like “fuck off,” but Nicky spoke Aaron as well as English and German, and so he was able to translate.

“Gute Nacht Füchse!” Nicky yelled, throwing out his arm in a sweeping gesture at his team mates, who had all come when he'd invited them to Germany with him, and – fuck – his soon-to-be, his imminent, tomorrow-morning husband, oh _fuck_ , he was getting married, and his friends were all here, and his boyfriend was here, and who needed parents when he had a never-ending supply of big, handsome, laughing, rowdy, card-playing, Schnaps drinking, cigarette smoking, motorcycle riding Klose relatives-in-law that were all more than happy to slap their German name on him and call him one of their own?

His friends sang out a mismatched, mispronounced “Gute Nacht Herr Klose!” to him in reply, and Nicky buried his face in his almost-husband's cosy smelling coat and sent out a little prayer that if he was dreaming right now, whoever was in charge up there would never, ever let him wake up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Glühwein = mulled wine  
> “Sei froh, dass er die Feuerzangenbowle noch nicht entdeckt hat,” = Be glad he hasn't found the Feuerzangenbowle yet (Feuerzangenbowle is mulled wine with a rum-soaked sugar cube set on fire)  
> “Alles okay, Spatz?” = "Everything okay, little sparrow?"  
> “Zu viel Wühglein.” = "Too much wulled mine" (i.e. mulled wine but he messed it up a bit)  
> “Da bist du nicht der einzige,” = "You're not the only one"  
> “Mein Prinz Charmant,” = He's trying to say prince charming but it's a wonky translation  
> “Kapitän der Trojaner, Kevin steht auf ihn.” = "Captain of the Trojans, Kevin fancies him."  
> "Oh je" = "Oh dear"  
> “Du bist ja betrunkener als ich dachte. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Auch Prinzengatten brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf, hm?” = "You're drunker than I thought. I think it's time to go home. Even prince consorts need their beauty sleep, hm?"  
> "Weißt du?" = "You know?"  
> “Gute Nacht Füchse!” = "Good night foxes!"  
> “Gute Nacht Herr Klose!” = "Good night Mr Klose!"


End file.
